cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tetris (2nd)
40 |totalstrength = 1,112,777 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 27,819 |totalnukes = 245 |rank = 110 |score = 4.37 }} Charter of Tetris Preamble Article I: Admission Nations that apply to Tetris are required to be on the Green team. In addition, nations applying to Tetris will not be engaged in wars or conflicts regarding aid. Article II: Government of Tetris Section One: Game Developer The Game Developer shall be the lead governing body of Tetris. The Game Developer is supreme in all domestic policy and foreign policy matters. As Game Developer, he or she may appoint new Programmers who help manage the inner workings of the Tetris. The Game Developer can also create or destroy offices as he or she sees fit. Section Two: Project Manager The Project Manager shall serve to assist the Game Developer in running the alliance. They are second only to the Game Developer. They shall act as leader in the Game Developer's absence. Section Three: Programmer of Internal Matters The Programmer of Internal Matters is primarily charged with developing programs such as recruitment propaganda, mentor groups, game guides, and so on. The Programmer of Internal Matters is also responsible for maintaining the off site forums and with it elections. Section Four: Programmer of Game Patent The Programmer of Game Patent is responsible for creating the military command structure for the Tetris alliance. In addition, the Programmer of Game Patent is responsible for maintaining a force ready for warfare and developing war strategy for Tetris. They will also deal with other alliances regarding rogue incidents. Section Five: Programmer of Foreign Matters The Programmer of Foreign Matters is responsible for management of the Tetris diplomatic corps. The Programmer of Foreign Matters will send diplomats out to other alliances. Section Six: Programmer of Lines Completion The Programmer of Lines Completion is responsible for finances and trades within the alliance. They will help to get members into trade circles and organize tech deals within the alliance. Section Seven: Deputies Deputy of Token Insertion The Deputy of Token Insertion is responsible for developing propaganda and recruiting new members. They serve under the Programmer of Internal Matters. Deputy of Nation Development The Deputy of Nation Development is responsible for assisting with the production of guides to aid members and also informing members of what they should be doing in terms of developing their nations. They serve under the Programmer of Internal Matters. Deputy of Trades The Deputy of Trades is responsible for getting members into the best trade circle to suit their nation. They serve under the Programmer of Lines Completion. Deputy of Aid The Deputy of Aid is responsible for organising aid to be sent out to nations to aid in development. They serve under the Programmer of Lines Completion Deputy of Technology The Deputy of Technology is responsible for organising tech deals for members. They serve under the Programmer of Lines Completion Section Eight: Game Councilors Game Councilors like Game Programmers serve to advise the Game Developer on different aspects of Tetris. They do not however, have any powers over the decisions regarding Tetris. Game Councilors will be appointed by the Game Developer whenever he/she deems it necessary. Article III: The Tetrads The Tetrads make up the membership of the Tetris alliance. All Tetrads who gain membership have the privilege of voting and have the right to petition their government. All Tetrads agree to the defense of Tetridia and their loyalty to her. The Tetrads agree not to partake in unwarranted or unauthorized war against foreign nations or alliances. Article IV: Elections Section One: Game Programmers Nominations for Game Programmer positions and Deputy Positions will occur three days before the end of every third month. During the three days, candidates will announce their candidacy and campaign for any or all positions. Following the campaigning period, polls for the candidates will be open for 2 days. The following day the victors of the election will be seated as Game Programmers for the next term. Section Two: Deputy Programmers Nominations for Deputy Programmer positions will occur three days before the end of every third month. During the three days, candidates will announce their candidacy and campaign for any or all positions. Following the campaigning period, polls for the candidates will be open for 2 days. The following day the victors of the election will be seated as Deputy Programmers for the next term. Section Three: Game Developer Should the Game Developer step down or pass away, the Project Manager will take over the position of Game Developer. It is then up to the new Game Developer to appoint a new Project Manager. Article V: Amendments Amending the charter can only be done by unanimous consent by the Game Programmers and the Game Developer. Proposals for changes can be made by either the Game Programmers and the Game Developer. Article VI: Leadership Meetings The Game Developer and the Game Programmers of Internal Matters, Game Patent, and Foreign Matters will meet when they can at Denny's for major decisions. You know the one by Costco? The leadership will agree to eating delicious food. At least one of the Leadership will agree to get a grand slam. Article VI may be waived if any these individuals is unable to make it due to Real Life restrictions. Article VII: Founders This charter formally recognizes the following as founding members of Tetris. These members will be recognized indefinitely in the body of this charter: Logan, USMC123, Granat, and Kean. This article cannot be altered, amended, or changed in any way. Not by the Game Developer or by anyone. In addition, the following members have tremendous importance. This project, this alliance, could not have grown without these individuals. *AldusValor of Culinar *Dragonforce of Dragonmania *Greggory Griffith of Murphy *Frank of Puggytopia *Inexor of Satsu *keenu of Secret Ninja Island *Logan of Jews Live Here *PK004 of Alpha791 *Pojo D Chicken of Pojo United *the granat republic of republic of granat *USMC123 of USMC Nation Notable Members *Logan *USMC123 *Granat *Kean *Rhaemyr *Pollard *BladeX *Mack *Hereno *Ali5541 Government History War History International Relations Blocs Treaties Culture Of Tetris Despite being small, Tetris has a very diverse active community. Category:Tetris